


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are lots of places I could bite you," Blaine says automatically, his voice low and his hands stroking at Kurt's thighs.  He's staring, too, at the crease of Kurt's thigh, and Kurt spreads his legs a little, watching as Blaine's eyes darken and he licks at his lips. <i>Oh.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song of the same name by My Chemical Romance.

  
"Um," Blaine says, looking up at Kurt with wide eyes and a blood-stained mouth. "Oops?"

Kurt wants to say something cutting, or at least dramatic enough to make an impact, but instead he turns on his heel, ignores Blaine shouting after him, and heads for the parking lot.

-

Kurt's upset enough that he's just driving on autopilot, only a little surprised when he finds himself at The Lima Bean. Blaine's already there, leaning against the front of the building, waiting.

"I hate your stupid vampire speed and I hate you," Kurt says as he stomps past Blaine and into the coffee shop.

Blaine doesn't say anything, just following Kurt inside and standing silently behind him in line. Kurt orders, getting Blaine's coffee and biscotti as well, mostly out of habit. Blaine's still following him around like a stupid vampire puppy or something, shadowing Kurt as he grabs their order and heads to the counter.

"Seriously?" Kurt says, finally snapping as he's angrily stirring hazelnut creamer into Blaine's medium drip. He doesn't know why he's even bothering, since it's not like the taste matters much to Blaine - he mostly just drinks coffee for the caffeine rush - but Kurt likes the hazelnut flavor when he kisses Blaine and-- wait, no, no kissing. Kurt is still _pissed._ "Seriously?"

"I said I was sorry," Blaine whines. "I said it several times, loudly, while you ignored me and then drove away."

"Yes, but sorry for what?" Kurt asks, shoving Blaine's coffee at his chest. "For the lying? Or the secret-keeping? Or the cheating?"

"Cheating?" Blaine yelps. "Kurt, what do you mean? I wasn't--"

"And with _Thad_ of all people. You _know_ I hate Thad."

"Kurt, I wasn't cheating," Blaine says desperately. "I was... feeding."

"On another boy," Kurt points out, ignoring the chair Blaine's pulled out for him and walking around the table to sit down in the other chair instead.

"I have to feed on someone," Blaine whispers, looking around nervously. "Thad's known since I transferred. He had a friend in junior high who was a vampire, and he was used to the, well..."

"Sexy biting?" Kurt hisses. "Is this supposed to make it better? 'Oh, don't worry, Kurt, Thad's just a great big slut for vampires!' That's _so_ comforting."

"Kurt," Blaine says, "don't you think you're over-reacting a little bit?"

"I don't know, Blaine," Kurt snaps, "why don't I go over there and ask that tall guy with the Gucci loafers if he'd like to suck on my neck, then we'll see how you feel."

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine says, his voice suddenly serious and growly in a way that makes Kurt pay attention. He's never heard Blaine sound like that, almost dangerous. "Stop it. I'm sorry if seeing that upset you. I didn't realize you would think of it that way."

"You could have told me," Kurt says, not pointing out that Blaine's apology wasn't exactly apologetic. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have--"

"No," Blaine cuts him off. "That's the thing. You couldn't. I can't. I'll lose control, Kurt."

"Why don't you lose control around Thad?" Kurt snaps. He hates feeling like this, jealous and irrational, but he can't _help_ it.

"Because," Blaine says, his voice low and gruff, "I don't want to do the things to Thad that I want to do to you, Kurt. When I bite him, it's about feeding. If I bite you, it's going to be about _taking_ , and I want to take. Kurt, I _want_ ," he says, his voice cracking, and then suddenly Blaine's just gone, his chair pushed back and his coffee sitting on the table, and barely two seconds have passed between Blaine sitting right there in front of him and his phone buzzing with a text that says, _i'm sorry. i just can't._

-

 _you can't avoid me forever_ , Kurt texts Blaine the next day when he doesn't see him before his first class, and it's less than a minute later that Blaine is stepping out of the shadows of an alcove in the hall, to Kurt's right. Kurt gasps, clutching his bag and very nearly swinging it into Blaine's face, but he settles on shooting Blaine a glare instead.

"Okay, while I appreciate the dramatic effect as much as the next guy, Blaine, that is just creepy and you need to stop doing that."

Blaine shrugs. "Sorry. Habit. Look, Kurt, about yesterday. I think you and I should--"

Kurt holds up his hand and Blaine stops immediately, his big eyes fixed on Kurt. "Hold up. Are you about to tell me that I have to stop seeing you for my own good?"

"... No? Kurt, I love being around you, why would I--"

"Okay, good," Kurt says, flushing a little. "I just-- cannot handle that vampire/human relationship conflict cliché from you. Not yet, anyway."

"Oh. Cool," Blaine says, tugging at his tie like he does sometimes when he's nervous. "I was thinking we could talk after school again, today, actually. In my dorm? About-- what you want. And what I'm afraid to do."

"Bite me, you mean," Kurt says quietly. Blaine closes his eyes and swallows, and when he opens his mouth to talk, Kurt thinks he can see a hint of fang. Usually Blaine is so good about keeping them hidden.

"Yes, that," Blaine says roughly. "It's not fair of me to think that-- that you can't handle it, when other people can. Have learned to handle it, I mean."

Kurt wants to say something light and teasing like, "You're being so uncharacteristically mature, Blaine Warbler," but instead he ends up blurting out, "I've thought about it more times than I can count. About you biting me."

"Oh." Blaine's eyes seem to flash a little darker, for a second, his knuckles white where he's gripping his tie. "You have?"

"Fantasies. Of you-- sometimes while we're-- I really need to stop talking," Kurt says in a rush, his face heating up under the intensity of Blaine's gaze. Stupid vampires.

"Kurt, that's--" Blaine trails off, his eyes still dark and heavy. "Later," he finally rasps, leaning in and kissing Kurt on the cheek, and when he lingers there, Kurt lets his eyes slide shut, his heart pounding. "You should tell me about that later, when you're not late to English," Blaine whispers, and then he's gone.

"Dammit," Kurt mumbles, hurrying down the hall and trying to forget that dark look in Blaine's eyes that makes Kurt feel dizzy and more than a little bit stupid.

-

Kurt nearly punches Blaine in the face later when Blaine darts his hand out and grabs Kurt by the wrist, pulling him into the alcove under the stairway as he walks past. The most annoying thing is that it wouldn't even hurt Blaine - if anything, it would hurt Kurt's hand - but it would probably still be worth it. He resolves to stomp on Blaine's foot at some point later today, just for the satisfaction of doing it, but then Blaine's pulling him in close and kissing him, deep and slow, licking at Kurt's mouth and pulling him closer and closer.

"Torturing me earlier wasn't enough?" Kurt asks, already breathing hard.

"Don't talk to me about torture," Blaine says in a low voice, nosing at Kurt's neck.

"Look, I was perfectly willing to skip last period, Blaine. You're the one who insisted that math was more important than making out," Kurt reminds him. It's not like he didn't spend all of his math class _thinking_ about making out, anyway.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Blaine groans. "Did you get my text earlier?"

"Yes, and my dad gave me the okay to sleep over at your dorm tonight," Kurt says. He and Blaine have been together for a few months, but this is the first time he'd be spending the night at Blaine's dorm. In Blaine's _bed._ Kurt knows they won't spend the entire night making out and getting off, but just the idea that they _could_ makes Kurt's stomach flip with nervous excitement.

"He did?" Blaine asks, eyebrows raised.

Kurt bites his lip to stop from grinning widely. "He said your roommate has to be in there with us at all times so we don't do anything 'inappropriate.'"

Blaine slides his arm around Kurt's waist, pressing him into the wall a little. "I don't have a roommate, Kurt."

"You do if my dad asks!" Kurt says happily as Blaine starts to nuzzle into his neck again, his lips brushing over Kurt's skin where Kurt's starting to blush. Blaine's fingers tighten around Kurt's waist and it's good, even _better_ when Blaine starts to suck at Kurt's earlobe, but then Kurt's groaning, pushing at Blaine's chest.

"We're still in public, oh my god," Kurt says when Blaine gives him a disgruntled look. "Your dorm, Blaine. Dorm first. Then kissing."

"So much kissing," Blaine breathes hotly against Kurt's neck, leaning back in, and Kurt's laughing this time when he pushes Blaine away.

-

Blaine really wasn't joking about the kissing. It feels like they've been making out for _hours_. Kurt's lips are raw and swollen from Blaine's kisses, and his neck isn't in much better condition because Kurt loves it when Blaine sucks at his neck, but it's hard for Blaine to do without his fangs getting in the way.

"It feels so good when you do that," Kurt says, arching up underneath Blaine as Blaine's fangs drag over his skin again.

"Yeah, well, don't get too excited," Blaine says, pulling back.

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt sighs. "I thought we talked about this."

"No, we didn't," Blaine says. "We _said_ we were going to talk and then came here and started making out."

"Which was as much your fault as it was mine. And I distinctly remember saying you had permission to bite me at some point," Kurt says, stretching his neck out deliberately.

"That doesn't count as talking about it," Blaine groans, burying his face in Kurt's neck and kissing at his skin. "You don't understand how hard it is to control myself around you," Blaine says quietly.

"But you're doing it, see?" Kurt says, stroking Blaine's back as he shivers. "It's okay."

"It's not," Blaine says weakly, nosing at Kurt's neck. "Kurt, you don't understand the way you smell, what I want to do--"

"You can," Kurt says, stretching his neck out and tilting his head back into the pillows. Blaine's solid on top of him and Kurt's been hard ever since they started and god, he just _wants_. "Blaine, it's okay, you can. I _want_ you to."

"I can't," Blaine gasps, sitting up and sliding his way down Kurt's legs, trying to get distance between himself and Kurt's neck. "Kurt, you don't understand how-- I won't be able to stop. Not. Not there, I can't."

"Not there?" Kurt asks curiously. "Is there somewhere else?"

"There are lots of places I could bite you," Blaine says automatically, his voice low and his hands stroking at Kurt's thighs. He's staring, too, at the crease of Kurt's thigh, and Kurt spreads his legs a little, watching as Blaine's eyes darken and he licks at his lips. _Oh._

"Yeah?" Kurt asks, heat creeping up his neck at the way Blaine's eyes rake over his body, like he can see straight through Kurt's clothes. "Blaine, you can. I promise, it's okay, you can. I trust you."

"This is a bad idea," Blaine says desperately. "What if I start and I can't stop?"

"Then I'll kick you in your stupid, vampire head," Kurt says, smiling down at him.

"This isn't a joke," Blaine says, voice quiet and fierce. "You don't have any idea what it's like, Kurt. Just smelling you, hearing the blood moving fast under your skin, knowing that all I'd have to do is bite down, and that you'd _let_ me, that I could just drink and drink and--" Blaine breaks off, groaning, burying his face in the crease of Kurt's thigh and nosing at him through his pants. Kurt can feel the scrape of Blaine's fangs through his uniform pants, just the slightest pressure, before Blaine jerks his head up, panting roughly.

"Kurt," he says helplessly.

"Blaine, do you want to hurt me?" Kurt asks softly.

"What? No," Blaine says, his eyes flashing darkly the way they do when he's mad. "Kurt, you know I'd never hurt you. I thought you wanted--"

"I _do_ ," Kurt says, reaching out to pet at the nape of Blaine's neck where his hair is starting to curl up and escape from the gel. "That's what I'm saying. You'd never hurt me, Blaine."

"I'm scared," Blaine says quietly, turning his face back into Kurt's thigh, and Kurt strokes over his neck soothingly.

"I know. Remember two weeks ago? When Finn and I were fighting over the remote and he started tickling me and you--"

"Made a complete ass of myself in front of your whole family," Blaine groans. "How is this supposed to be comforting?"

"You came all the way to my house because you could sense I was 'distressed' or whatever the hell it was, Blaine," Kurt says, laughing. "You knocked the front door off the hinges and Finn's still a little terrified of you."

"I apologized," Blaine says sheepishly. "A lot. And I paid for the door."

"I _know_ ," Kurt says fondly, brushing his knuckles over the back of Blaine's neck. "That's the point. If you reacted like that to me and Finn getting in a _tickle_ fight, do you really think you could let yourself hurt me? You'd know, Blaine. You'd feel it. You'd stop yourself."

"You have more faith in my self-control than I do," Blaine says, sliding back up the bed so he can kiss Kurt softly.

"I'm your boyfriend," Kurt says, smiling happily against his mouth. "It's my job to have faith in you, even when you're being a dumbass sulky vampire."

"Gee," Blaine says, nuzzling his way under Kurt's ear. "Thanks." Blaine noses his way down Kurt's neck, trailing kisses and lapping at the dip of Kurt's neck where Kurt knows Blaine can feel his pulse thrumming beneath his skin. It's one of Blaine's favorite things to do, and Kurt's pretty sure that if Blaine would just _trust_ himself, he would be more than happy mouthing over the spot while rubbing off on Kurt's hip every single time they get off. It's part of why Kurt wants this, wants to give this to Blaine - because he _knows_ how careful Blaine is, how much he denies himself. Kurt stretches his neck out, long and taunt, shivering when he feels the barest pressure of Blaine's fangs.

"I can't," Blaine moans against Kurt's neck, his entire body stiff and tense from holding himself back.

"Blaine, hey, look at me," Kurt says softly, cupping Blaine's face with his hands and tilting his head up. Blaine's eyes are still dark when Kurt leans in to kiss Blaine slowly, a sudden thrill running down his spine at the sharp prick of Blaine's canines at Kurt's bottom lip. It doesn't break the skin but Blaine whines and pulls back anyway, sliding to the end of the bed. "Oh, for god's sake, Blaine," Kurt mumbles, hands going down to undo the zipper of his uniform pants. Blaine's eyes fly up, wide and still dark, and Kurt grins. "We don't have to start with my neck, okay? There are plenty of other places you can bite. Like you said."

"Kurt," Blaine says, voice low and warning, but Kurt ignores Blaine as he shimmies out of his pants and underwear, settling back on the bed and going for his shirt as an afterthought. They've jerked each other off before, but this is the first time Kurt's been _naked_ around him. He thought he could get by with false bravado, but now Blaine's looking at him, his eyes dragging over Kurt heavy and dark, and Kurt shivers a little, because somehow the way Blaine's looking at him makes him feel more naked than actually being naked.

"You too," Kurt says. "Clothes off."

Blaine smirks, but before Kurt gets any kind of reply, Blaine is naked in front of him, his clothes halfway across the room.

"I hate when you use your vampire powers for evil," Kurt groans. "It's cheating. I didn't even get to watch." Kurt knows he's blushing, but Blaine's hard and his shoulders are broad and his thighs are skinny and Kurt just wants to _touch_ all of a sudden, wants Blaine back on top of him, wants _everything_.

"I'm sorry, did you want to watch?" Blaine asks with an eyebrow raised, squeezing at Kurt's foot.

Kurt shivers again, both from Blaine touching him and the anticipation now that they're both naked on Blaine's bed, now that they're so close to _doing_ this. "Shh," Blaine says when Kurt gasps out as Blaine slides his hand up Kurt's leg, dropping it so he can slowly crawl forward between Kurt's spread legs. "It's okay, Kurt, fuck. Fuck, you're _gorgeous_."

"I'm pale," Kurt says, because he's staring down at his thighs and it's the first thing that comes to mind.

"Yeah," Blaine says, pressing a kiss to the back of his knee. "Tell the vampire about how pale you are, that makes sense."

"You're very tan for a vampire," Kurt says, shivering a little when Blaine kisses his way up the inside of Kurt's thigh. Kurt has a brief, deliriously hot moment where he thinks Blaine's about to put his mouth on Kurt's cock, but then he remembers - _oh, right, fangs_ \- and takes matters into his own hands. Literally. Kurt laughs a little as he wraps his hand around his cock, and Blaine rests his head on Kurt's thigh and looks up at him, eyes big and dark.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

Kurt blushes, rolling his eyes. "Let's focus on what's important," he says, letting himself arch his hips up to push his cock through his fist. It feels strange, jerking himself off with Blaine's head _right there_ , but the way Blaine is staring just makes Kurt's stomach twist up hotly, makes him squeeze at his cock because it's so _much_.

"I wish you knew how good you smell, Kurt," Blaine says softly, lips brushing over Kurt's thigh, his thumb coming up to rub slowly under Kurt's knee in a way that should tickle but just kind of makes Kurt ache. "Hear how fast your heart beats for me."

"I can feel my heartbeat just fine," Kurt says with a short laugh, fist moving a little faster over his cock.

"Not the same," Blaine says, inching closer and closer to the crease of Kurt's thigh. Kurt speeds his hand up, his mind clouding with desperate images of Blaine biting him, but Blaine just noses and licks at his skin, groaning when Kurt's hips twitch up against the heat of his mouth. Blaine turns his head, pressing a soft kiss to the base of Kurt's cock, and Kurt whines, high in his throat, his hand squeezing under the head of his cock at the way it feels.

"Blaine," he says desperately, and Blaine takes in a deep, shuddering breath that Kurt doesn't really understand. Blaine says it's habit, memory, that his lungs work even though he doesn't need to breathe, just like his heart still beats even though it's not really pumping blood. Kurt tries not to think about these things too much, because there's a fine line between hot and creepy when you're dating a vampire. Still, though, there's something shockingly hot about how cool Blaine's palms are where they stroke up and down his legs and his hips, the way Blaine's tongue is just a little cooler than it should be when he darts it out to lick at Kurt's knuckles as Kurt strokes down his cock.

"You taste so good," Blaine groans, kissing his way across Kurt's hip. "So warm, so-- fuck, _alive_ ," and it's another thing that should probably be creepy but just seems hot, with the way Blaine's voice gets so low when he says it, and Kurt's so, so close when Blaine finally makes his way back to the crease of Kurt's thigh, sucking hesitantly at the thin skin there. "You sure?" Blaine asks, his voice low and dark.

"God, yes," Kurt groans, his voice thin and strained as he tries to hold back, his hand squeezing at the base of his cock. "Please, Blaine, come on," and then Blaine's fangs are sinking into his skin, fast and sudden, a shocking sting that cuts through the pleasure in his body for a second before Blaine starts to drink, and then-- _whoa_.

It's essentially what Kurt imagines getting your cock sucked must feel like, only it's happening to his whole _body_ , everything in him straining up against Blaine's mouth as he sucks, and Kurt's head falls back with a ragged moan as the bite starts to throb and send shockwaves of sensation all through him. Kurt's only dimly aware of his hand still on his cock, just squeezing tightly now as Blaine drinks, pull after dragging pull. When Kurt comes, it feels like nothing he's ever felt before, like his whole _body_ just had an orgasm, not just his cock. It feels like he's open and vulnerable and he wants Blaine to keep taking for as long as he can give, because god, the way it _feels_. Kurt doesn't realize he's still stroking his cock, whimpering as it starts to get oversensitive, until Blaine pulls back with a low groan and grabs his wrist, stopping him.

"Shh, Kurt," Blaine says, licking at his bottom lip where it's stained with Kurt's blood, and the sight sends a jolt back through him, his stomach twisting up hotly. Kurt tries to move forward and then hisses, a bright flash of pain in his thigh, and Blaine leans down and slowly licks over the wound, cleaning up the drops of blood that were sliding down his thigh and soothing the bitemarks until they're nothing but vaguely pink dots on Kurt's pale flesh. Kurt reaches down and runs his fingers over them curiously. It almost feels like nothing ever happened, but Kurt can still feel the phantom pull of Blaine's fangs, and he presses his fingers down over the rapidly fading marks. He was expecting them to feel like a hickey, maybe, a vague ache that he doesn't notice unless he prods at it, but it barely even registers.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks, voice so low it's almost a purr as he presses his nose against Kurt's hip, and Kurt reaches down to pet at Blaine's hair, his hand still shaky from his orgasm.

"You have no idea, Blaine, _god_ ," Kurt says with a breathless laugh. "Did you even-- did you take, um, a lot? I don't feel that dizzy or--"

"I took enough," Blaine says shortly, kissing Kurt's stomach before he starts to lick at the come that's drying there. His fangs scrape lightly over the sensitive skin of Kurt's belly and Kurt groans, sliding down the bed until he's underneath Blaine so he can tug Blaine up to kiss him. Blaine kisses him slowly and he tastes a little sharp and bitter, from Kurt's come and Kurt's _blood_ , and Kurt doesn't even know how to justify the way that sends heat low into his stomach again, so he just reaches down and curls his hand around Blaine's cock. Blaine gasps and bucks forward into his hand, his head falling heavily to Kurt's shoulder.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asks, not sure what Blaine needs right now or if there's some sort of after-feeding etiquette he's not aware of.

"Yes," Blaine groans. "Kurt, trust me, this is _very_ okay. You don't know how good you _taste_ , fuck."

"Would it-- would it be better?" Kurt asks, not quite able to stop himself. "If it was from my neck, would it be better?"

"Don't ask me that right now," Blaine gasps against his skin, his mouth moving wetly on Kurt's neck.

"Does that mean yes?" Kurt asks, squeezing under the head of Blaine's cock on the upstroke. Blaine moans, his fangs scraping against the wet skin of Kurt's neck, and Kurt's pretty sure he's going to get hard again soon if Blaine keeps this up.

"It means it's different," Blaine says darkly, pulling back so he can look into Kurt's eyes. "It just is. Biting your neck, that's how-- I could hurt you," Blaine says, reaching his fingers out to ghost over the side of Kurt's neck.

"You wouldn't," Kurt says, twisting his hand roughly over the head of Blaine's cock. "I know you wouldn't."

"Kurt," Blaine whines, and Kurt leans up and kisses him, deep and slow, trying not to moan at the light scrape of Blaine's fangs over Kurt's tongue, his bottom lip.

"I know," Kurt says, pulling back after a few seconds and stroking steadily at Blaine's cock. "You-- you don't have to, I just wanted you to know." He tilts his head to the side as Blaine noses at the side of his neck and snaps his hips forward with Kurt's hand.

"Close," Blaine growls against his skin, his mouth sucking wetly at Kurt's neck. "Kurt, ah, I'm so close."

"Come on," Kurt says, stroking his free hand up the cool skin of Blaine's back. Blaine thrusts forward roughly and comes so hard that he starts to shake against Kurt, his fangs sinking into Kurt's neck just enough to prick sharply and draw blood.

"Shit," Blaine gasps, pulling back, but Kurt curls his hand into Blaine's hair and pushes him back, holding Blaine against his neck as Blaine licks up the blood and shakes against Kurt. Kurt's still got his hand around Blaine's cock, mostly just holding him now as Blaine starts to go soft.

"You okay?" Kurt asks after a second, petting at his hair, and Blaine moans weakly, the sound muffled by Kurt's neck.

"I didn't mean to do that," he says, his voice rough and slow.

"It's okay, though," Kurt says quietly. "You didn't hurt me. I knew you wouldn't."

"I'm glad one of us was sure," Blaine says wryly, rolling off of Kurt and breathing up at the ceiling for a second before he looks back over. "Let me take care of that," Blaine says, stroking softly over the marks on Kurt's neck.

"Do you have to?" Kurt asks, feeling himself flush when Blaine looks at him, confused. "I just mean-- they're not deep. They'll heal okay on their own."

"You just want to show off," Blaine says, rolling his eyes at Kurt.

"I do not," Kurt snaps, even though he does, a little. It's just that people should _know_ , is all. Stupid, annoying Thad-shaped people who go around offering their necks up to any vampires who look at them sideways, even if that vampire _already has a boyfriend_.

"Kurt," Blaine says, his voice amused. "Do you really think proving some needless point to Thad is worth the conversation you'll have to have with your dad if you come home with bitemarks on your neck? Not to mention the grieving you'll have to do after he stakes me."

"I look very good in black," Kurt says, refusing to let Blaine know he's right.

"You do," Blaine says, turning to his side and kissing Kurt's jaw. "But I'm healing them anyway."

"Fine," Kurt sighs, stretching his neck out as Blaine licks carefully over the marks. There's a strange tight feeling as they close up that Kurt doesn't remember feeling before, but it's possible he was just distracted with his earth-shattering orgasm and everything. Blaine keeps licking even after Kurt is sure the marks are gone, eventually settling in against Kurt's shoulder and pressing soft kisses to the side of his neck until one of them turns into a yawn.

"Blaine, it's only, like, 5 P.M.," Kurt says, even though he feels a little tired himself.

"So? I have you all night, we can afford to nap for an hour or two," Blaine says sleepily, reaching up to stroke his hand over Kurt's cheek. "Besides, we have to be up in time for dinner anyway. You need to eat and make up for the blood loss."

"That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," Kurt sighs exaggeratedly, laughing when Blaine tickles him and then starts to kiss at his neck again. "Oh, but wait, I have to clean off before we nap. You, um. Kind of came all over me." Kurt looks down at his stomach and winces at the drying come there.

"And _that's_ the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to _me_ ," Blaine replies with a laugh. "Hold on." Kurt's about to complain when Blaine slips out of the bed, but less than three seconds later Blaine is back on the bed, swiping a warm washcloth over Kurt's skin for him.

"Okay," Kurt says, his breath hitching a little when Blaine brushes the washcloth over Kurt's already half-hard cock. "I will allow cheating this time."

"Good," Blaine says happily, dropping the cloth onto his desk and leaning back over Kurt's body, kissing him slowly on the mouth before letting his lips trail back to Kurt's neck.

"Careful," Kurt says, stretching out lazily, "you don't want to leave hickeys I can't hide with makeup, either. I'm not saying my dad will stake you, but he won't be happy."

"Are you?" Blaine asks as he yanks the covers out from under them and arranges them on top of Kurt before cuddling under himself. "Okay, I mean," he adds. "With... everything."

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt says, fondly exasperated. "Just remember, though. This means you have no excuse for biting other boys," he adds around a yawn as Blaine snuggles in against his chest. Blaine told him once that he liked how warm Kurt was to snuggle with, how soothing the sound of his steady heartbeat was. Kurt would have found it all entirely cheesy if he wasn't so stupidly in love with Blaine.

"I knew this was just because you were jealous," Blaine says, kissing the center of Kurt's chest. "I _knew_ it."

"Well honestly, Blaine, _Thad_?" Kurt gripes, shifting a little until he's comfortable against the pillows. "Have some standards."

  



End file.
